Ookami
Ookami is a song about Yamcha, while never used in any Dragon Ball series, by Toru Furuya. It was released in 2008 on the album HEROES ~to my treasure~. Lyrics Japanese "Sabaku no koya Kaze ga fukinukete'ku Murude yatsu no senaka o oshite iru you ni Susumu michi nado Nan ni mo kimatte'nai yatsu nanka ni Sore mo ii darou Ima no yatsu ni wa choudo ii Dakara yuku no sa Kono kaze ni mi o makase Yatsu wa ima tabi de deru no sa Yes, zutto sagashite'ta'n da Kawaita kokoro o uruosu ai Demo, karada ga kobamu'n da Nukumori shiranu ookami no chi ga hoete iru kara! Sabashii ookami de mo ii Dareka aishite yukeru nara Donna shiren datte sou koete yukeru sa Mada shiru koto no nai ai no nukumori o sagashite Sabaku no kouya o arukitsuzukete yuku ookami! Toki wa nagarete imada kouya no naka Kawaranai mainichi ni tsukarete'ta'n da Isso kono mama akuma ni demo natte misete yarou ka Sonna toki ni kimi to deaeta shougeki ga wasurerarenai Yatsu no naka de nanika ga hade na oto to tomoni hajika Yes, zutto sagashite'ta'n da Kawaita kokoro o uruosu ai Demo, karada ga kobamu'n da Nukumori shiranu ookami no chi ga hoete iru kara! Kanashii ookami de mo ii Kimi o aishite yukeru nara Tatoe sore ga shiren de mo taete miseru sa Kimi ga oshiete kureta ai no nukumori dakishimete Kimi to issho ni Arukitsuzukete yuku ookami! Ima wa mata hitorikiri de Tonari ni kimi wa mou inai keredo Yatsu wa kodoku nanka ja nai Waratte miseru yo! Ippiki ookami de mo ii Dareka aishite yukeru nara Donna shiren datte sou koete yukeru sa Mada shiru koto no nai ai no nukumori o sagashite Sabaku no kouya o Srukitsuzukete yuku ookami!" English "A wind blows over the deserted wasteland, As though pushing me in the back, Because right now I don't know where to go. That's fine. That's perfectly fine with me. I'll go now. I'll go on a journey following the wind! Yes! I have been searching for Love that will rinse my parched heart. However, my body is resisting it For the blood of the lonesome wolf inside me is howling! I don't mind being a lonely wolf If one day I can love someone. I will overcome any ordeal that awaits me! Searching for the warmth of love unfamiliar to me, I'm a wolf who will keep on walking in the deserted wasteland. As time went on, I grew weary of the mundane life in the desert. I thought maybe I should just turn into a demon. But I still cannot forget the shock I received from our first encounter. Inside me something burst open with a loud bang. Yes, I have been searching for Love that will rinse my parched heart. However, my body is now resisting it For the blood of the lonesome wolf inside me is howling! I don't mind being a wretched wolf If I can one day love you! I will endure any ordeal that is to come! Holding on tightly to the warmth of love you taught me, I'm a wolf who will keep on walking together with you. Now I'm alone again, And although you're no longer by my side, I don't feel lonely. I'll prove that with a smile! I don't mind being a lone wolf If I can one day love someone, I will overcome any ordeal that awaits me. Searching for the wamth of love unfamiliar to me, I'm a wolf who will keep on walking in the deserted wasteland!" Category:Music Category:Songs